Memories
by TheInfamousTenaciousT
Summary: Memories plague Alec's mind


**I own nothing that you recognize from the show!**

Alec may have looked relaxed, but to Max, he looked troubled as he stood there and made it seem like he was going over the plans of the heist they had planned that night. _I wonder what's got into him, _she thought. Alec, though, was in his own little world surrounded by the memories of his past. Especially one person. One, no matter how many months of Pys-Ops, could he never forget.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Max asked him.

"What?" Alec responded, snapping out of his little world.

"You seem out of it, what's wrong?"

"I'm always alright," was his ever present answer whenever anyone asked him about his troubles. Alec, stood, and left the room so silently it was as if he wasn't even there to begin with. _Maybe I should follow him, you know, just to make sure I don't have to kick his ass later._

Alec made it back to his small apartment before he broke down and let his emotions show. He walked over to a cabinet left in the small place from the previous owner and opened the top drawer and pulled out two pictures._ Oh God, I miss her so much. It's my fault, I know it is. I should have tried harder to find her. I shouldn't have left her there, _he thought as he looked at the pictures with tears in his green eyes.

Max followed him to his apartment and managed to sneak in without him noticing._ He's looking at something. It looks like………a picture? When did Alec take pictures and who is with him that's making him tear up like that? I hope I don't have to kick his ass for it. _ She made her way over to him and looked over his shoulder at the pictures. One was of this beautiful girl, no more than nineteen. She had straight blue black hair and bright green eyes that were filled with mischievous and laughter. The girl had her eyes crossed and her tongue sticking out at the camera. _She must be from Manticore. She has that beauty and I can tell she carries herself with confidence and has that 'don't mess with me' attitude about her. She must mean something to Alec, but what?_

"Alec?"

"Max? What are you doin' here?"

"I came to see if you were alright, since you obviously weren't, seeing how fast you left HQ."

"I'm always alright."

"Obviously not, now tell me who this girl is."

"Her designation is, or was, X5 - 498. She was my second in command at Manticore."

"Alec, I know there is more to it. Please trust me enough to tell me. I told you about Ben, Alec, please."

Alec had never heard Max beg ever since he met her. He actually contemplated what she said. _I should tell her. I mean, she did tell me about Ben. I need to open up to someone. But that someone might be burned to a crisp or shot._

"She was my best friend. We did everything together. Missions, partners, you name it, we did it. She was also one of Manticore's finest. 498 and I were the top transgenics Manticore ever created. We were the best. Though you wouldn't know it by knowing her."

"What do you mean by that?"

"She tended to get in a lot of trouble. She had a hard time keeping her mouth shut, always ready with a sarcastic comment or remark or a sharp comeback. She was hilarious though, never a dull moment with her around. Ha, she even nicknamed me 'Sweets' because on out first mission I got addicted to candy. I called her 'Baby Girl'"

"Why was she always in trouble, and if she was one of the best, why wasn't she a CO?"

"Because she was always in Isolation or Psy-Ops for mouthing off. Even though sometimes she did it on purpose, so she can be placed in there."

"Why would someone be so stupid to want to do that?"

"She was a good friend. Every time I was placed in there, she did something especially stupid to be placed in it with me, just to be able to watch over me."

"Sounds nice. Where is she?"

"I don't know. When you burned down Manicore, I ran back to see if I could get to her. When I got there it was already gone. I still haven't found her and today's the two year anniversary of losing her."

"Alec, I went back and let everyone out. She might still be alive."

"No she wouldn't. She had a major case of hero and wouldn't leave until everyone else was out. And if she made it out, they would've shot her because she was last."

"Alec, I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"No, it's not! I might have killed your one shot at happiness! Alec - "

"Max. Please just go. Please."

Max looked as if she really didn't want to go, but with Alec, she decided to leave him be. He'll be fine by tomorrow, but she won't. She killed a part of that man. A part that he'll never see again.

**Soooo, yeah! Any reviews will rock!**

**And maybe I'll add on to this, IDK**

**Let me know what ya think!**


End file.
